Transylvania Christmas Madness
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: After watching a romantic holiday movie, Winnie and Vivien hatch a plan to make Dennis and Willie fall in love with them! Will they succeed? Many thanks to Studio Zolo for helping me with this.


It was a beautiful with winter night in Transylvania. The snow covered the ground like a white blanket and more fell from the sky.

Inside Hotel Transylvania, it was very busy. The monsters were busy getting the hotel decorated for Christmas while the children played. Dennis, Winnie, her little brother Willie, his older twin sister Willa, and Willie's best friend Vivien were playing a game of tag.

"Tag, you're it baby bro!" Winnie said as she tagged Willie. He growled in annoyance.

"No fair sis!" He said as he chased after his big sister. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch her, so he went after Vivien.

"I got you Vivien!" He said after her caught her. She giggled at him.

"You sure did zing zing!" She said, making the young wolf pup blush. Willa giggled at her little brother's reaction. After playing for a little bit, Winnie decided it was time for them to do something else.

"Hey, why don't we go see if the library has any holiday movies we can watch?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" Dennis and Vivien both said in excitement. Willie and Willa both nodded in agreement and the five of them went to the hotel library. After a few minutes of looking around, Winnie picked out a movie.

"This looks like a good one." She said.

Willie, Willa, Dennis, and Vivien all nodded and she brought the movie to the librarian to check it out. Then, they all went to Winnie's room to watch the movie. There were a few romantic parts in it, and that made Winnie and Vivien start to wonder how they could get their boys to love them back. Then out of nowhere, Dennis grabbed Winnie's paw and kissed it. That made her heart race and she got very excited. She grabbed Dennis and tried to kiss him on the lips, only for him to push her away.

"Stop it Winnie, what's gotten into you?" He asked nervously.

"Come on zing zing, just a little kiss?" She begged.

"No!" He cried.

"Come on, you know you can't deny the zing between us!" She flirted.

"I'm too young to zing!" He panicked. He got up and started running with Winnie chasing after him. Willie laughed at Dennis' misery before he noticed Vivien was staring at him.

"Umm, Vivien, what are you doing?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Come on zing zing, give me a kiss!" She said puckering her lips.

"No! I don't want your girl germs!" He cried.

Vivien sighed in annoyance. "For the last time, girls don't have germs! Wally made that up to mess with you!"

"Wally knows everything! He's very smart!" Willie said.

"You shouldn't believe everything Wally tells you." Willa said.

"Yeah! Listen to your sister my zing!" Vivien said.

"No! I'm too young to zing!" Willie said getting up and running away from Vivien. She started chasing after him and Willa laughed.

"Ahh, that never gets old." She said.

(Meanwhile)

Winnie and Vivien chased after their boys through the hallway and down into the lobby of the hotel. A few of the monsters were still decorating, there were angry shouts and screams with the children getting in the way. Before too long they were stopped by Mavis, Wanda, and Vivien's father Vulcan. Dennis and Willie managed to get away because of that, making the girls upset.

"Winifred Sadie Werewolf! What do you think you're doing?!" Wanda yelled in a scolding manner.

"Mom! I…I…" She tried to say.

"Are you trying to make Dennis zing with you again?" Mavis asked in an annoyed tone.

"I…I…" Winnie said nervously.

"You better explain yourself right now Vivien!" Vulcan scolded his daughter.

"Daddy! I have a perfect explanation!" She said.

Wanda signed and said "Look honey, I know you really love Dennis, but you shouldn't rush to zing with him. Especially around the holidays!"

"You guys are too young for that stuff yet!" Mavis added.

"You might even find someone better honey!" Vulcan said.

Winnie and Vivien both disagreed greatly with what their parents were saying to them.

"You're wrong Aunt Mavis! I'm ready for this, Dennis and I are meant to be together!" Winnie said.

"Willie and I are meant for each other Daddy!" Vivien said to her father.

Mavis, Wanda, and Vulcan all sighed.

"Just don't rush it. That's all we're saying." Mavis said.

"These kind of things come naturally." Wanda added.

"Yeah, don't rush it." Vulcan said.

The three of them walked away and Winnie and Vivien sighed in disappointment.

"I just wish Dennis would love me back already!" Winnie said.

"Yeah, I wish Willie would love me too!" Vivien said.

Then, she began thinking to herself and thought of way she could make it possible!

"Actually, I think I can make that happen!" She said.

Winnie eyed her and said "Really? How?"

"Time to put my alchemy skills to the test!" She said in an excited tone.

"Heh, let's do it!" Winnie said.

The girls high fived each other and Vivien left the hotel to search for some ingredients. Once she gathered everything she needed, she went to her room and put her alchemy set together.

"Man, I hope this doesn't backfire on me." She said to herself. As she was still learning from her father how to be a witch, things still sometimes backfired on her. She mixed all the ingredients together and there was a tiny explosion as she mixed.

"Hmm, maybe I can make this look like soda." She said to herself. She added one final ingredient to the mix and that give it the color of a popular soda that Dennis and Willie both loved.

"Heh heh, this will work perfectly!" She said before going to Winnie's room and showing her the love potion.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" She asked in doubt as she knew Vivien's experiments had a tendency to backfire on her.

"Only one way to find out." She said.

Winnie nodded and the two girls left to go look for Dennis and Willie.

"Hey guys! Try out this new soda flavor, it's really good!" Vivien said to get their attention. They were playing with Willa and looked at Vivien.

"Oooh, really?" Willie asked eagerly taking a cup from his best friend. Dennis was a little suspicious.

"Wait a minute Willie, something doesn't seem right here." He said.

Vivien started sweating a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous Dennis! It's just soda." Willie remarked.

Vivien felt a wave of relief pass over her.

"Well, okay then." Dennis said taking the second cup from Winnie. The two drank what they thought was soda, while Winnie and Vivien eagerly awaited the results. A few minutes passed.

"Mmm, yummy!" Willie said.

"That was pretty good!" Dennis said.

Winnie and Vivien growled in frustration, their plan didn't work! Or so they thought. Out of nowhere, Willie went up to Vivien and kissed her on the lips. She was completely shocked.

"You, you kissed me zing zing! You've never done that before!" She said.

"Vivien, have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

Vivien got very excited. "Haha! Yes, it worked!"

Right after she said that, Dennis walked up to Winnie and kissed her on the lips. She sighed.

"Mmm, that was nice my zing." She said.

"I love you so much Winnie." He said.

She smiled and said "I love you too zing zing."

The girls were both very happy and surprised that their plan worked. After all, they finally got what they always wanted; the affection of their boys. Unfortunately for them, Dennis and Willie's strange behavior didn't go unnoticed. A day after the boys fell under the effects of Vivien's potion, Willa confronted her twin brother for his weird behavior.

"What the heck's going on Willie?" She asked. "You were disgusted the idea of Vivien being your zing before!"

Willie gave his sister a confused look and said "I don't know what your talking about sis! I've always loved Vivien!"

"What happened to girls having germs? Why have you changed all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Girl germs? I have no idea what your talking about! Vivien is my zing! She always has and always will be! We're meant for each other!" He replied.

Willa sighed and said "Okay, something's definitely not right. I wonder if Vivien might be behind this."

The young wolf girl decided to look for her witch friend and see what's going on.

"Alright Vivien, what did you do to my baby brother?" She asked when she found her.

Vivien gave her friend a confused look and asked "What are you talking about Willa?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why is Willie acting so lovey dovey towards you? He was never like that before!" She said.

"Maybe he finally realized I'm his zing!" Vivien said.

"No, you did something to him! He would never change that quickly!" Willa said.

"I really don't know what your talking about. I had nothing to do with that." Vivien said.

Willa wasn't convinced. "You're lying. I'm gonna find out what's going on."

Willa left and Vivien couldn't help but be a little worried. Was Willa really gonna discover what happened? She hoped not!

Willa searched around for her mother to tell her what was going on. When she found her, she tugged on her dress to get her attention.

"Mommy?" She said.

Wanda looked down at her daughter and said "Hmm? What is it honey?"

"Something's wrong with Willie!" Willa replied.

Wanda picked her up and asked "What do you mean sweetie?"

"He's acting really weird!" Willa replied. "He's being all lovey dovey with Vivien! He was never like that before!"

Immediately, Wanda got a little suspicious.

"Really? Well, let's go find him shall we?" She said.

Willa nodded and the two went to go find Willie. When they found him, he was indeed acting strange towards Vivien. Wanda had also noticed that Dennis had been acting a little strange towards Winnie recently as well.

"See what I mean Mommy? Vivien did something to him!" Willa said.

"So it would seem." Wanda replied. She then gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek as thanks for telling her.

"Thank you for telling me sweetie. Mommy will take care of Vivien." She said.

"You're welcome Mommy!" She replied.

Wanda put Willa down and went over to Vivien.

"Alright Vivien, your fun is over. What did you do to my baby?" She asked.

Vivien immediately started sweating and said "I don't know what your talking about Mrs. Werewolf!"

"You know full well what I'm taking about! What did I tell you about trying to force Willie zing with you?" She said.

"I...I…" She said nervously.

"Your father will be very interested in hearing about this!" She said.

"No! Please don't tell my Daddy!" She begged.

"So you did do something to him?" Wanda asked.

"Yes! I made a love potion and made Willie and Dennis drink it! I'm sorry, I just wanted Willie to love me back!" She said.

Unfortunately for Vivien, her father happened to be passing by and noticed Wanda scolding his daughter.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Right after he said that, Mavis walked by as well and wanted to confront Vivien for Dennis' strange behavior towards Winnie.

"What did you do to my son?!" She asked in an angry tone.

"Winifred Sadie Werewolf! Get down here right now!" Wanda shouted.

Winnie heard the anger in her mother's voice and came immediately.

"Yes Mom?" She asked. Not even a second later, Dennis appeared and started acting all romantic towards Winnie like he had been.

"I know why the boys have been acting so strange!" She proclaimed.

Vivien and Winnie both started sweating profusely. They knew they were busted. Vulcan immediately eyed his daughter, somehow knowing she was responsible.

"Vivien, this is your doing isn't it?" He asked in anger.

"N-No! I didn't do it Daddy! I swear!" She said trying to prove her innocence.

Her attempt was foiled and Wanda said "Don't lie girl! You just told me what you did!"

Vivien knew she wasn't going to get out of this and said "Yes! Yes, it was me! I just wanted Willie to love me back! I'm sorry!"

"I knew it! Dennis didn't have a change of heart like I thought!" Mavis said.

Vulcan sighed and said "That's it Vivien. You're grounded for a very, very long time!" He then looked at Wanda and Mavis. "I'll fix this."

Winnie and Vivien's faces paled.

"No! Please don't undo it Daddy! I like Willie the way he is!" She begged.

"I won't let you!" Winnie shouted. She tried to stop Vulcan's attempt, only for her mother to grab her.

"Don't make this worse for you! You're already in a lot of trouble Winifred!" She said.

Winnie crossed her arms and pouted as Vulcan used his magic to reverse the effects of Vivien's potion. There was a brief moment of silence before, to everyone's shock, especially the girls, that Dennis and Willie were still being romantic towards their girls.

"What the…" Vulcan said almost doubtful that his magic worked.

"All right, snap out of it you two!" Mavis said in annoyance.

"No Mommy, I realized I really do love Winnie! She's my zing! It was wrong of me to keep denying it!" Dennis said before he went over to Winnie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Y-You do?!" Winnie asked in shock.

Dennis nodded and said "Yes."

Winnie smiled back and kissed Dennis "I love you too Dennis."

After that, Willie went over to Vivien and also kissed her.

"I can't believe it took me so long to realize you are my zing Vivien! I love you so much!" He said.

Vivien smiled and said "I love you too zing zing."

Winnie and Vivien's one Christmas wish had come true, gaining the affection of their boys. Not everyone was happy though. Wayne didn't like the idea of his oldest daughter being with someone that wasn't a werewolf, though Wanda convinced him the two were meant to be. Vivien did get her wand and alchemy set taken for a long time, but for her, it was a small price to pay for finally gaining Willie's affection. Everything worked out in the end.

* * *

**Merry Christmas all! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been very busy lately. I am still working on the other projects with my partner, but the updates are coming much later than I expected. I will try to get them out as soon as I can. Many thanks to Studio Zolo for helping me with this. Also, Willie, Vivien, and Vulcan belong to him. Willa belongs to me. Until next time, take it easy, and Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
